


Just Trying To Make It Work

by mactrucking21



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, M/M, Make Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mactrucking21/pseuds/mactrucking21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan needs to talk to Ryan about everything that's happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has changed a lot as I wrote it and now I've decided it's going to have multiple chapters (An amount will be decided later). Hope you guys like it!

“I’m always just way too nice about it,” Danny explained, taking a sip of his beer.

“Why do you say that?” Marc questioned. 

It’s offseason now and Dan just needed someone to talk to about… well everything that had happened after trade deadline. Since the person who he usually turns to was now the issue he tried his teammates, one of them was bound to be around. That one happened to be Marc who gladly agreed to meet up with him in the bar.

Hank was away so it wasn’t like he really had anything better to do, besides he was concerned for Dan. He knew he wasn’t feeling one hundred percent ever since that day. Although he wasn’t the one who had left the room after the news was told, it was obvious that it was something that he had convinced himself wasn’t going to happen. He didn’t talk the rest of the day, just kind of disappeared after practice and then showed the game that night.

“It’s just, Ryan left and is gone for good now. He told me about the six year contract he was offered and I didn’t even try to get him to come back to New York.” Dan told him.

“Why’d you do that, Danny? Sounds like you’re trying to avoid the fight you know is going to have to happen eventually.” Marc replied, checking his phone quickly.

He played with the label on his beer and took a deep breath before replying, “I guess I am… I-I don’t know… He just seems so happy there and I guess I thought that maybe if he’s happy I’ll be happy.”

“Dan, you’re putting Ryan’s wants and needs over yours and that’s just not fair to you. It doesn’t seem like you’ve been happy since he left. Look, you guys need to talk about it face to face. You would tell me the same thing if Hank and I were fighting. Promise me you’ll talk to him.” Marc demanded.

He was silent for a while, “What’s his address?”

“I’m sorry, what?” Marc asked him.

“What’s Ryan’s address? It’s the offseason; I can do this face to face, and that’s what I’m going to do.” Dan explained.

“I’ll text it to you if that’s what it takes to get you to talk to him.” He agreed with a sigh.

“Thank you! I’m going home to find tickets for the next flight out.” Dan told him before running out of the bar, leaving Marc all alone.

As he walked out after paying he quickly called Hank, “I think I may have just given Danny the worst idea ever… I have a really bad feeling about it…”

~

The cab pulled right in front of the house. Dan stepped out hesitantly, paying the driver before walking up to the door.

Marc was the only one who knew he was here, and honestly, Dan was nervous as hell. He hadn’t talked to Ryan since the discussion they had had about the contract. He was scared to find out how Ryan would react to Dan just showing up unannounced in Tampa.

Finally mustering the courage, he knocked on the door. He could feel his heart racing and bit his lip as he waited… and waited… until finally someone answered the door.

“Hello?” Steven asked groggily as he threw the door open. Dan felt his eyes widen and had to stop his jaw from dropping as he noticed Steven was only in his boxers.

“Stamkos?” He asked, jaw tightening.

“Cally… it’s for you…” Steven called as he disappeared back into the house, holding his head.

Dan stood there torn between being upset or mad. What the hell was Stamkos doing in his boyfriend’s house this early in the morning?

“Danny? What are you doing here?” Ryan asked him, brow furrowed.

“What the fuck is he doing in your house?” Dan demanded, crossing his arms.

“Look, Danny, I know it looks bad, just let me explain.” Ryan rushed, closing the door behind him as he stepped onto the porch.

“Are you…? Is that…? What the hell is going on, Ryan? I came down to talk about us, but I guess there isn’t anything to talk about now.” He snapped.

“Danny, there’s nothing going on between us, I want you to know that.” Ryan stated calmly.

“It is seven in the morning and you’re trying to tell me he didn’t stay over at your house last night! How do I know you guys didn’t do anything? Do you think I’m stupid, Ryan?” Dan yelled as tears started to roll down his cheeks.

“You want the truth, Danny? I’ll tell you the truth! Both of us had had a little too much to drink last night when we were out with the guys and next thing I knew he was in my bed with me this morning!” Ryan screamed back, wincing slightly at the loudness.

Dan could feel his heart shatter in that moment. After everything, the things he had gone along with because he thought they would make Ryan happy, the heartache those things had brought, this was the final blow. The tears were streaming down his face now and when Ryan reached to try to brush them away he shoved him back.

“How could you? After all the stuff I’ve put up with, all the things I told you to do even though I didn’t want you to because I knew it would make you happy, this is what I get?” Dan choked out.

“Dan… I’m so sorry…” Ryan told him, his eyes pleading. “We were drunk… If I was sober it would’ve never happened.”

“Yeah well you weren’t.” Dan snapped; his voice filled with venom. “Have fun with, Stamkos. I hope he was worth it.”

With that he turned on his heel, ignoring the calls and evident sobs coming from Ryan as he walked down the street aimlessly.

He pulled out his phone and called Marc, still trying to collect himself after what had just happened.

“Dan? How’d it go?” Marc questioned.

“H-he cheated on me…” Dan told him, voice shaking. “Look I’ll be back in New York as soon as I can, can you pick me up at the airport?”

“Yeah, of course, Dan. I’m so sorry, that was a jerk move on his part. You deserve better. Text me your flight details when you have them, okay? I’ll see you as soon as I can.” Marc told him before hanging up.

~

When Dan got home, he sat on the couch, still in shock from what had happened. Ryan was still trying to reach him, but he had no intentions of picking up anytime soon.

“I can’t believe that happened.” Marc said as he sat across from Dan.

“I can’t either… I don’t even think he really missed me at all at this point.” He admitted. “He probably wasn’t even going to come visit me in New York.”

“Well screw that, you know what? We’re going to make him pay for this. You’ve got all of us behind you. He made a huge mistake and we’re going to let him know it, okay?” Marc assured him. “Believe me, once the guys find out, he won’t be welcome back in New York unless it’s to give you the major apology you deserve.”

“Thanks, Marc, I think I’m going to take a nap, if you don’t mind. You can still hang around here though if you’d like.” Dan told him before heading to his room.

As he lay down he angrily threw Ryan’s pillow, which he had once taken comfort in having near him, into the corner and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. I need you

Ryan stood in front of the door, for once unsure of himself when it came to Dan. He bit his lip as he knocked on the door for the fifth time.  
It was almost two weeks since what happened in Florida. He was constantly texting Dan but there was never a reply. Finally he decided that he had to go to the source.

“Danny?” He called. “Look, I’m sorry for what happened! Please can we just talk about this?”

He jumped back slightly as the door swung open quickly. “Two weeks? Really, Ryan, two weeks later you come up here to apologize? Not right away, two weeks later. I thought you were better than that.” Hank scolded, closing the door behind himself as he stepped out to Ryan.

“Look, Hank, just give me five minutes with him. I need to talk to him about what happened in Florida.” Ryan begged.

“Maybe you should’ve come up before hand then.” Hank replied coldly, looking down at him.

“Hank, just listen—”

“No, you listen, Ryan. Dan’s been a mess because of what you did. Marc and I have been comforting him for the past two weeks while you’ve been off doing who knows what. If you really cared you would’ve been here the same day that it happened, maybe the day after. But you weren’t. You betrayed his trust and broke his heart.” Hank gave him a pointed look and leaned against the wall.

“Can I please just talk to him,” Ryan pleaded. “I need to make this right.”

“Should’ve been here two weeks ago then, rövhål.” Hank snapped, before going back into the apartment.

As the door slammed in his face he just stood there, not knowing what to do. There had to be some way to get to Danny without Hank getting in the way.

That’s when he remembered the fire escape that led right up to Danny’s window. He used it daily when they were first starting to date.

Taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed up and crouched under the sill after realizing Marc was in the room with Dan. He pushed the window open a crack so he could hear what was being said.

“…look the fact that he hasn’t shown up just proves that you need to get over him and get out there. You can’t sulk in here forever.” Marc explained as he sat next to Dan who was curled up in a ball under the blankets.

“I can all summer until training camp and I will!” He replied, voice cracking in the middle.

“Come on, Danny. Why don’t you get up and come to dinner with Hank and I? I’m sure Hank can find you someone to go with so you don’t feel like a third wheel.” Marc tried. Finally, after not getting a response, he sighed and got up to leave the room. “If you want anything just text one of us, Dan. We’ll be back later.”

As soon as the door closed Ryan lifted the window completely open and climbed in. “We’re talking about this.”

This made Dan sit up right and shove the blankets off, looking at Ryan in disbelief. “Ry?”

“Oh, Danny,” Ryan replied softly, going over to him. Ryan cupped his cheek, which was blotchy and red, just like his eyes. The bags under his eyes and paleness of the rest of his face made him look like something that was half dead.

Dan leaned into the touch ever so slightly and closed his eyes. Ryan smiled slightly at that.

“I’m so sorry, Danny. You have no idea. I’ve been regretting what happened that night ever since it happened. You’re the only one I want. What happened with him meant absolutely nothing to me.” Ryan explained, running his hand through Dan’s hair.

“Why’d you wait so long then? It’s been two weeks.” Dan pointed out, pulling away slightly.

“I was hoping you’d come around and return a call or text. I know I should’ve come sooner. I just didn’t know what to say. I should’ve never done what I did, Danny. You’re the only one I want in my life. I need you.” Ryan pleaded, tearing up at the end.

Dan pulled him in for a tight hug, “Ry, if you ever ever do that again I will send Hank to kick your ass I’ll have you know.”

“I swear, Danny, I won’t. You’re my one and only.” Ryan told him, petting his hair as they clung to each other for what seemed forever until Dan let out a yawn.

“You want to sleep?” Ryan asked him, receiving a nod in response. He lay down, Dan resting his head on his chest.

“You’ll be here when I get up, right? You’re not going to leave?” Dan questioned, biting his lip.

“I’m all yours for the next two weeks, and then you can come to Florida with me. I promise it’ll be different this time.” Ryan promised kissing his forehead.


End file.
